


Boogeyman  (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Supernatural Music Vids [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contest Winner, Fanvids, Gen, He's a sly devil, SPN Montreal Convention 2018, having way too much fun, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Music video tribute to Lucifer. Winner at the Montreal 2018 Salute to Supernatural Convention.Music: "Boogeyman" by PoseyLove to hate him, hate to love him - either way, he's awesome. And having entirely too much fun :-)





	Boogeyman  (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> February 2018  
> Music: "Boogeyman" by Posey  
> Spoilers: Seasons 5-13
> 
> This was my entry and one of the winners of the music video contest for the Montreal 2018 SPN Convention. It explores the many sides of our super-sly Satan...and, in doing so, inadvertently took on the sub-theme of "the many, many (many, many, many) faces of Lucifer" - that little devil has quite the repertoire of facial expressions!
> 
> Enjoy :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
